


Relative Calm

by aneurysmface



Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-20
Updated: 2012-04-20
Packaged: 2017-11-04 00:03:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/387437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aneurysmface/pseuds/aneurysmface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things get calm after the events of Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relative Calm

The sky had been relatively quiet since the want on Simon and River had been cancelled. Relative quiet always came with a downside, though; Mal knew that much. The downside to this period of relative quietness had started as Mal falling for the young doc. Now that it wasn’t a constant life-or-death situation to have them on board, Simon and River were more relaxed. It bothered Mal a bit when he first realized he had started to notice the little things about Simon; things like when the doc needed a haircut, or how he took his tea, or how his back was so ever so gently curved.

Mal knew now how that curved back fit perfectly against his front. He knew that that dark hair was trimmed by River every two weeks. He knew that Simon wouldn’t kiss you awake unless he’d had tea, so Mal moved a teapot into his bunk and had Kaylee rig a stove big enough to boil water. Mal knew he didn’t want Simon leaving and he knew that Simon didn’t want to go.

He knew that what had previously been a downside was now and upside. The new downside was Jayne’s constant complaining of how he wasn’t gonna get sexed if they didn’t set down on a decent planet. Mal just laughed and told him how to solve his problem after the complaining got to be too much to take; he explained how Jayne could go screw himself. And Jayne shut up for a while after that, but two weeks later, while he was watching River cut Simon’s hair, Mal could hear Jayne complaining again, so he wrote a memo to himself to set down somewhere nice, Persephone, maybe, the next time they had a chance. For now, Mal’d resign himself to hauling cargo by day and sleeping wrapped around Simon at night; at least until the next downside. But Mal didn’t want to think about that, so he leaned over and kissed Simon soundly while River climbed the ladder out of his bunk.


End file.
